


Appreciation and Affection

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim really likes Jason’s choice in sleepwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely unbeta’d, this is something I’ve been toying with for a while and I finally figured out how to write it. I just like the idea of Jason in panties and of course I’ll run to write any attempt at uber intimate JayTim that I can. This story is NSFW but doesn’t contain explicit sexual content.

Tim returns from his patrol and goes straight for the bedroom without taking anything off. When he pulls back the blankets covering Jason’s body, he’s expecting to see his lover’s dick either laying flaccid against one thick thigh or jutting out into the air above his groin. Jason rarely wears underwear when he’s dressed and when it’s just the two of them in Jason’s apartment—

Jason is particularly shameless then.

Tim is honestly expecting to slip into their relatively easy routine where Tim wakes Jason up by giving him a toe-curling blowjob and Jason proceeds to return the favor repeatedly until Tim’s legs won’t hold him up and his throat is sore from trying not to scream down the ceiling of Jason’s apartment.

Instead, Tim gets a very different surprise as Jason makes a low noise in his throat and then stretches his long limbs over the mattress without waking up. Jason is wearing a pair of red boy shorts and nothing else as he sleeps and they barely hide his body from Tim’s eyes.

The cold air coming from the air conditioning should wake Jason up —or at least make him grumble ineffectually and reach for his blanket. So should the quiet sound of pure want that Tim can’t stop himself from uttering as he takes in the sight of Jason’s half-hard dick pressing against the front of the cotton panties.

However, Jason is fast asleep. He sleeps through Tim flicking the blankets aside. He snores over the sound of Tim dropping his clothes to the floor and toeing off his boots. Jason even manages to stay sleeping when Tim crawls onto the bed and makes a space for himself in between his spread legs.

“Jason,” Tim says as he nudges Jason’s left shoulder where a particularly nasty scar stretches over his pale skin. “Jason, wake up.”

Several minutes later, Jason’s eyes slide open and he yawns wide enough to crack his jaw. He blinks three times in quick succession and then his eyes narrow. “You were supposed to be back hours ago,” Jason says in a voice roughened with sleep. He reaches for Tim on instinct, fingers curling around his lover’s hips so that he can haul him in close until Tim gets the hint and shifts to straddle his lap. “I had plans—” Jason cuts his sentence off and then buries his face in the side of Tim’s neck.

Tim strokes his fingers through Jason’s hair, scratching over the nape of the other man’s neck as he feels Jason’s breath fan out over his skin. “I should have called,” Tim says in a low whisper as he starts to pet his lover. “There was an emergency and I got called in to help.” Tim sighs and shifts in Jason’s lap as he is reminded of what Jason is wearing (and what Tim  _isn’t_  wearing).

“Let me make it up to you?”

Jason looks up at Tim with one eyebrow quirked up in a question as the corners of his mouth twitch towards a smile. “What do you have in mind?”

Tim rolls his hips in a slow, deliberate motion that gets him the full feeling of Jason’s dick rubbing against his own through the cotton of those tiny boy shorts. “Well you got all dressed up for me,” Tim says as Jason’s eyes go dark with want, “It would be a shame if I didn’t get your panties all dirty.”

Even though Tim’s cheeks are all but burning from his attempt at dirty talk, he meets Jason’s eyes and gives him an honest smile. “Next time I’ll call and you won’t have to sleep in these things.” Tim leans back and then reaches down so that he can snap the waistband of the shorts against Jason’s skin. “Unless you really want to that is…”

Jason bares his teeth in a fierce smile and surges up to kiss Tim on the mouth. The kiss is quick and it would be chaste if not for the way that Jason thrusts his hips up and rubs himself against Tim a little until Tim is panting for it and clutching at his hair. Jason doesn’t pull back all the way. He barely moves his head so that he and Tim aren’t breathing the same air and then licks his lips with a flick of his tongue that almost looks nervous.

“You like the panties?”

Tim is quick to nod his head and he wriggles in Jason’s lap. “Oh, yes,” he says in a husky almost-purr, “Let me show you just how much I love them.”


End file.
